


i can't sleep

by xuxisushii



Category: The Three Investigators | Die drei ??? - Various Authors
Genre: Die drei Fragezeichen, In Denial, M/M, Peter Needs a Hug, Peter has anxiety, Pining, bob andrews - Freeform, die drei ??? - Freeform, falling asleep, pete crenshaw - Freeform, peter pining, peter shaw - Freeform
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:00:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23329627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xuxisushii/pseuds/xuxisushii
Summary: Peter kann nicht schlafen, also machen Bob und er einen mitternächtlichen Spaziergang. Und wenn die Welt schläft und nur der Mond zuschaut, ist es schwer seine Gefühle für sich zu behalten.
Relationships: Bob Andrews/Pete Crenshaw | Peter Shaw
Comments: 6
Kudos: 45





	1. chapter I

**Author's Note:**

> Die drei ??? sind meine Kindheit und pretty much mein kinstanter Begleiter im Leben. Da liegt es irgendwie nahe, dass ich irgendwann auch für sie Fanfiktion schreiben würde. Und hier sind wir...  
> Im ersten Kapitel geht es wirklich eher wage gehalten, aber im geplanten nächsten wird es ernster!!!  
> Nicht beta gelesen, also bitte weist mich ruihg auf Fehler oder Ähnliches hin. Auch weil das meine erste Fic in deutsch ist.  
> Viel Spaß beim lesen!!!

Peter wälzte sich zum gefühlt zehnten Mal in den letzten fünf Minuten auf die andere Seite. Genervt versuchte er seine Decke, die sich mittlerweile um seine Beine vom ständigen Drehen gewickelt hat, wieder zu entwirren. Vergeblich. Er seufzte und rieb sich mit den Handballen über die Augen, die ihm vor Übermüdung schon brannten.

Die Luft in seinem Zimmer war so stickig und heiß, es fühlte sich an als würde er in einer Suppe liegen und langsam gegart werden. Peter sah zu seinem Fenster rüber von dem der hereindringende Schein einer Straßenlaterne dimme Lichtstreifen an die dunklen Wände seines Zimmers warf. Es war zwar offen und selbst ein seichtes Windchen brachte den weißen Vorhang zum sachten hin und her wiegen, doch es kühlte sein Zimmer nicht ab.

Er setzte sich mit einem erneutem Seufzen auf. Sein nackter Oberkörper war mit einer dünnen Schweißschicht überzogen. Ob sie von der unerträglichen Hitze oder noch der Nachklang des Adrenalins einer ihrer Fälle, den sie vor ein paar Stunden gelöst hatten, konnte er nicht sagen. Er fuhr sich durch die feuchten Haare und konnte nicht anders als seine Nase angeekelt zu verziehen.

Er tastete im Dunkeln nach seinem Handy auf dem Nachttisch, um einen Blick auf die Uhr zu werfen.

Nicht selten, besonders nach sehr Adrenalin geladenen Fällen, hatte Peter Probleme runter zu kommen und eine innere Unruhe und Panik hielt ihn ab vom Schlafen. Denn er wusste, sobald er die Augen schließen würde, dass ihn Albträume, dunkle Schatten und zwielichtige Gestalten heimsuchen würden.

Jedes Mal, wenn ihn die Angst also plagte, spielte er mit dem Gedanken seinen besten Freund anzurufen oder ihm zu schreiben. Er wusste nicht warum, aber Bob konnte ihn immer beruhigen und erden. Wenn er ehrlich mit sich war, wusste er auch die Antwort, doch er konnte und wollte nicht darüber nachdenken. Trotz alledem hatte er Bob nie angerufen deshalb. Es erschien ihm dumm. Er war sowieso schon der „Schisser“ unter ihnen und wollte Bob nicht mit seiner Angst und Unruhe wachhalten. Auch wenn Bob wahrscheinlich nicht viel dagegen hätte, solange er wusste, dass es Peter dadurch gut ging. Doch Peter konnte seinen Stolz nicht überwinden.

Es war kurz vor elf und Bob war mit hoher Wahrscheinlichkeit noch wach. Er biss sich auf die Lippe und öffnete Bobs Chat.

 _Bist du noch wach?_ tippte er in das Feld.

Sein Daumen ruht über dem kleinen Sendepfeil in der Luft und zitterte kaum merklich nervös. Peter atmete aus. Was soll’s. Er hatte wirklich keine Lust mehr. Ihm war heiß, er fühlte sich durchgeschwitzt und eklig und er aufgekratzt. Bob würde ihm schon nicht böse sein. Vielleicht schlief er ja auch tatsächlich schon.

Er drückte auf den Pfeil und mit einem leisem ‚ _Plop_ ‘ signalisierte sein Handy, dass die Nachricht gesendet war. Jetzt gab es kein Zurück mehr.

Unsicher ausatmend, lies er sich wieder auf den Rücken fallen. Es dauerte keine Minute bis sein Handy leise, aber im stillen Zimmer viel zu laut, vibrierte.

_Ja. Ist alles okay? Ist irgendwas passiert?_

Peter konnte sich das kleine Lächeln nicht unterdrücken, dass sich auf sein Gesicht stahl. Auf Bob war immer Verlass. Doch jetzt wusste er nicht was er antworten sollte. Es war nichts passiert und trotzdem fühlte es sich so an. Eigentlich war alles okay, er war zuhause, eigentlich sicher, der Fall war gelöst. Und trotzdem fühlte er sich alles andere als ‚ _okay_ ‘. Auf einmal kam er sich mächtig albern vor Bob zu stören.

_Alles okay. Ich kann nur nicht schlafen_.

Antwortete er schließlich und schickte noch ein

_Es ist zu heiß_.

Als Erklärung und auch ein wenig als Ausrede hinterher.

Es dauerte dieses Mal ein bisschen länger bis sein Handy wieder die vibrierte und Bobs Antwort signalisierte.

_Ich bin vorhin nochmal lauwarm duschen gegangen, das hat auf jeden Fall geholfen. Mir ist zwar immer noch warm, aber nicht mehr heiß._

_Werde ich probieren, danke._

Antwortete Peter etwas hilflos. So hatte er sich das nicht vorgestellt. Klar die Hitze war ein Problem, aber sein eigentliches war doch diese verdammte Angst. Also sammelte er seine Nerven und sendete eine weitere Nachricht.

_Ich glaub es ist doch nicht alles okay._

Dieses Mal dauerte es keine zehn Sekunden bis sein Handy vibrierte. Ein eingehender Anruf. Ohne zu zögern nahm Peter ihn an.

„Was ist los Peter?“ begrüße ihn die äußerst besorgt klingende Stimme Bobs vom anderen Ende der Leitung.

„Ich-“, startete er und hasste wie zittrig er dabei klang, „ich will dich wirklich nicht wachhalten. Ich hätte nicht schreiben sollen.“

„Peter.“ Bob seufzte laut. „Du weißt ich bin für dich da, egal was und vor allem auch egal wann.“

Ein Wärme begann sich in Peters Innerem auszubreiten.

„Also bitte, sag mir was los ist.“

Peter schluckte und ignorierte sein Hirn, dass ihn anschrie was für ein Schisser er war.

„Ich bin noch total aufgewühlt vom Fall und ich weiß, dass wenn ich jetzt schlafen gehe, dass ich davon schlecht träumen werde. Und ich weiß wie albern das ist, drum tuts mir auch echt leid dich zu stören.“

„Peter, das ist überhaupt nicht albern“, klang Bobs Stimme immer noch zu besorgt aus dem Lautsprecher. „Deine Gefühle sind nie albern. Und wenn ich das wirklich noch so belastet, dann heißt das nicht, dass du ein Schisser bist.“

Peter lächelte. Bob kannte ihn zu gut.

„Ich bin so oft noch nach Fällen zu aufgekratzt und, dass wir alle Albträume ab und zu haben wissen wir doch.“ Versicherte Bob ihm mit jetzt ruhiger Stimme.

Und das stimmte. Selbst Justus, der sonst doch recht kontrolliert mit seinen Gefühlen und Gedanken war hatte oft schlechte Träume nach ihren Fällen.

„Und wenn ich ehrlich bin, bin ich auch heute noch ein bisschen zu geladen, um zu schlafen. Dieser Fall war schon sehr brenzlig am Ende.“

„Was machst du dann immer bis du schlafen kannst?“

„Meistens höre ich Musik oder einfach Radio als Hintergrundgeräusch. Dadurch fühl ich mich nicht allein und bin, wenn ich mich darauf konzentrier, denk ich an nichts anderes.“

Peter musste zugeben, dass es sich nach einer guten Taktik anhörte.

„Aber wenn du willst können wir auch telefonieren bis wir einschlafen,“ schlug Bob vor und Peter konnte nicht sagen ob er sich täuschte, aber sein Freund klang fast etwas verlegen.

„Das fände ich gut“, antwortete Peter jetzt auch etwas verlegen.

Er richtete sein Kissen, stellte sein Handy auf Lautsprecher und legte es neben seinen Kopf. Am anderen Ende raschelte es und er vermutete Bob tat es ihm gleich.

„Hast du eigentlich schon den Englisch Essay geschrieben?“, fragte Bob auf einmal.

Peter stöhnte auf. Den hatte er komplett verworfen aus seinen Gedanken. Manchmal war Verbrecherjagd und Schularbeit fast unmöglich miteinander zu vereinbaren. Zumindest für ihn. Bob und vor allem Justus schienen keine Probleme dabei zuhaben.

„Den hab ich komplett verpeilt. Wann müssen wir den nochmal abgeben?“

Bob schnaubte amüsiert.

„Du hast noch zwei Tage Zeit. Hast du denn wenigstens schon einen Plan worüber du schreiben willst?“

„Bob, wenn es dein Plan war mich mit Hausaufgaben Gerede einschlafe, bist du auf einem guten Weg“, murrte Peter. Auch wenn er schlafen wollte, wollte er nicht zu Gedanken über Englisch Essays und Hausaufgaben einschlafen.

Er hörte seinen Freund leise lachen.

„Wenn du willst kann ich dir morgen helfen dabei.“

Peter musste lächeln und schon wieder spürte er dieses warme Flattern im Inneren, doch er ignorierte es.

„Weißt du eigentlich, dass du der Beste bist Bob?“

„Immer doch für dich Peter“, erklang Bobs Stimme belustigt.

„Wenn ich schnell fertig bin, können wir doch vielleicht noch zum Strand und ich lad dich auf ein Eis ein als Dankeschön.“

„Da sag ich definitiv nicht nein“, antwortet Bob.

Peter lächelte, alle Unruhe und Angst vergessen, und schloss die Augen. Die Luft in seinem Zimmer war immer noch stickig und heiß, aber fühlte sich lange nicht mehr so erdrückend an.

„Soll ich Just fragen ob er morgen mit zum Strand will?“, fragte er Bob. Er fühlte sich schlecht, wenn er nicht fragte, doch wollte eigentlich am liebsten allein mit Bob gehen. Nicht weil er Justus weniger leiden konnte, aber es war einfach anders. Zu lange wollte er sich nicht mit dem Gedanken beschäftigen.

„Hilft der dir beim Essay und hat ein Dankeschön Eis verdient?“, ertönte Bobs Stimme schläfrig, aber mit einem witzelndem Unterton.

„Na wenn du das so sagst…“, schmunzelte Peter, und ließ dieses Mal dieses Wärme sein Inneres durchfluten. Er spürte wie seine Glieder schwer wurden und er immer mehr ins Traumland abdriftete.

Um ehrlich zu sein, will ich wirklich nur zu zweit mit dir morgen zum Strand“, gestand Bob leise und sehr verlegend.

Doch Peter bekam das schon gar nicht mehr mit, tief und fest eingeschlafen wie er war.

Als Bob schließlich nur ein leises Schnarchen auf sein Geständnis bekam, konnte er sein Lächeln nicht unterdrücken und schlief mit den Worten „Schlaf gut, Peter“ ein.


	2. midnight walk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter kann wieder nicht schlafen, also kommt Bob prompt vorbei und die Beiden unternehmen einen mitternächtlichen Spaziergang zum Strand. Und wenn man zu zweit allein, unterm Mondlicht steht kann man seine Gefühle nicht immer verstecken.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHooo das zweite Kapitel ist da!! Ich bin wirklich stolz, dass ich es tatsächlich geschrieben hab lol.   
> Ich hoffe es gefällt euch, denn ich bin ziemlich zufrieden damit. Viel Spaß beim Lesen.

Peter starrte an die Decke. Es war kurz vor Mitternacht und eigentlich wollte er schon seit einer Stunde schlafen. Doch seine Gedanken rannten umher in seinem Kopf und ließen ihn nicht zu Ruhe kommen.

Dabei war heute eigentlich ein relativ unspektakulärer Tag gewesen, ohne Verbrecher, geheimnisse oder sonstige Detektivarbeit. Wobei, das stimmte nicht ganz. Sie hatte sich heute endlich dazu aufgerafft ihre Zentrale aufzuräumen, was sich, besonders dank der hochsommerlichen Temperaturen, als sehr anstrengend herausgestellt hatte. Also sollte er doch jetzt eigentlich erschöpft in den Schlaf fallen können. Aber irgendwie war da sein Hirn und seine Gedanken anderer Meinung.

Es war jetzt fast zwei Wochen her, dass er mit Bob am Telefon eingeschlafen war. Und der Schlaf war wirklich höchst erholsam und Peter war überzeugt schon lange nicht mehr so tief geschlafen zu haben. Seitdem haben sie es ganze zehn Mal wiederholt. Anfangs hatte er noch sehr viel Bedenken, dass er Bob mit seinen Schlafproblemen insgeheim stören würde, doch der hatte ihm mehrfach versichert, dass es ihm genauso half wie Peter. Daher würde Peter jetzt eigentlich auch nicht zögern um zum Handy zugreifen und prompt Bob anzurufen. Doch er zögerte nichtsdestotrotz. Den jedes Mal, wenn er zu Bobs schläfriger Stimme einschlief, die ihm irgendetwas über berühmte Architekten, die seltsamsten Indie Filme oder lustige Anekdoten erzählte, wuchs das Kribbeln, dass er ohnehin schon in der Gegenwart seine besten Freundes spürte, immer mehr. Noch schlimmer war es, wenn er belanglos vor sich hinredete schon halb am Schlafen und von Bobs Seite nur ein leises Schnarchen als Antwort kam. Dann überflutete Peter dieses Kribbeln und diese Wärme ihn regelrecht. Also war er wiederwillig gezwungen zu akzeptieren, dass er durchaus mehr als nur freundschaftliche Gefühle empfand.

Mit einem entnervten Stöhnen drehte Peter sich auf die Seite. Es war eigentlich ein Wunder, dass er es so lange geschafft hatte, seine Gefühle zu ignorieren. Als Kelly mit ihm Schluss gemacht hatte, hatte er nicht groß Lust auf Verabredungen und Beziehungen gehabt. Das einzige was wirklich in der Hinsicht vorgefallen war, war die ein oder Andere Rumknutscherei angetrunken auf irgendwelchen Partys. Unter anderem auch mit dem ein oder anderen Typen, was Peter dann glatt in eine höchst verwirrende Existenz und Sexuaitätskrise gestürzt hatte. Als er Bob schließlich um Hilfe wegen seines „Dilemmas“ bat, hatte der nur gelacht. Peter schmunzelte, als er den Moment vor seinem inneren Auge Revue passieren ließ. Nachdem sich Bob wieder gefasst hatte, hatte der ihm nur erklärt, dass es komplett normal und okay sei beide Geschlechter zu mögen. Und dann gestand er Peter, dass es ihm genauso ging. Als Peter jetzt daran zurückdachte, wie erleichtert und leicht er sich nach Bobs Outing gefühlt hatte, wurde ihm auch jetzt klar, dass sein Herz das irgendwie gleich als Chance sah. Aber Peters Hirn hatte all diese Gefühle unterdrückt.

Als sie vor zwei Wochen am nachdem ersten Telefonat dann zusammen Peters Essay angingen, konnte er sich wirklich auf nichts konzentrieren außer auf Bob. Dass Peter sich schwer konzentrieren konnte, wenn es um schulisches ging war kein Geheimnis und dass er auch nur Bob wahrnahm war irgendwie auch nichts komplett Neues für Peter, aber es war trotzdem überfordernd. Auch Bob war überrascht, ja fast schon ein wenig besorgt, wie wenig bei der Sache gewesen war. Auch am Strand danach war es nicht besser. Peter konnte seine Augen nicht von Bob abwenden. Was auch nicht nur daran lag, dass er nur eine Badehose angehabt hatte, aber was dennoch definitiv dazu beigetragen hatte. Und Bob war auch so ungewohnt anhänglich drauf gewesen. Ständig hatte er Peter auf irgendeine Art und Weise berührt. Ob er ihn jetzt eingecremt, ihm Schokoladen Eis von der Wange gestrichen oder Sand aus den Haare gewuschelt hatte. Seitdem war alles an das Peter denken konnte, sein schneller schlagendes Herz wenn er an Bob dachte, bei ihm war oder auch nur mit ihm sprach.

Entschieden, dass er so nicht einschlafen konnte, setzte sich Peter auf und Griff nach seinem Handy, dass er seit neuestem immer neben seinem Kissen liegen hatte. Er tippte eine schnelle Nachricht an Bob, um zu fragen, ob er noch wach war, da es ja doch laut Uhr schon nach Mitternacht mittlerweile war. Peter beobachtet wie aus einem kleinen Haken an der Nachricht ein zweiter wurde, der das Empfangen signalisierte. Er legte sein Handy beiseite und fuhr sich erschöpft durch die haare und über das Gesicht. Er hoffte wirklich ob war noch wach. Doch es verstrichen die Minuten ohne Antwort. Erst eine, dann zwei, dann fünf und schnurstracks waren es zehn. Leicht enttäuscht legte Peter sein Handy auf den Nahttisch. Dann würde er wohl allein versuchen müssen zu schlafen. Schließlich hat er das ja bis vor zwei Wochen auch irgendwie immer geschafft. Er kuschelte sich in seine Decke, schloss die Augen und konzentrierte sich auf seine Atmung, um seine Gedanken weniger wahrzunehmen.

Die Stille in seinem Zimmer wirkte erdrückend und auf eine seltsame Weise viel zu laut. Peter drehte sich noch einmal auf die andere Seite als plötzlich ein leises Klacken die Stille wie ein Messer zerschnitt. Erschrocken fuhr Peter hoch. Sein Herz hämmerte in seiner Brust und dieses Mal nicht wegen irgendwelchen Gedanken an Bob. Und schon wieder durchbrach das Klacken die Stille. Was wenn jemand im Haus ist, schoss es Peter sofort durch den Kopf und die Panik lies einen kalten Schauer durch seinen Körper laufen. Reiß dich zusammen Peter! Du bist Detektiv und hast schon mit weitaus schlimmeren Dingen zu tun gehabt als einem seltsamen Geräusch, ermahnte er sich selbst. Vielleicht war es ja auch einfach nur irgendein Rohr. Doch dann ertönte ein erneutes Klack. Peter fuhr zusammen. Das war in seiner unmittelbaren Nähe gewesen. Vorsichtig knipste er seine Nachttischlampe an. Niemand da. Natürlich ist da niemand, maßregelte er sich selbst. Trotzdem stand er vorsichtig auf. Plötzlich ertönten leise Klack Geräusche unmittelbar hintereinander. Peter fuhr herum. Es kam von seinem Fenster auf. Schnell durchquerte er sein Zimmer und riss die Vorhänge zur Seite. Sofort schreckte er zurück. Da stand jemand im Garten und wühlte, so wie es schien, im Beet herum. Peter öffnete das Fenster mit zittrigen Händen und sofort fuhr die Person herum in seine Richtung beim Geräusch.

„Na endlich!“

Das konnte doch nicht sein…

„Bob?“, stammelte Peter erstaunt. Sofort verließ ihn jede Panik.

„Na wer den sonst? Für den Weihnachtsmann ist es noch zu früh“, antwortete Bob mit gesenkter Stimme, doch Peter nahm trotzdem den amüsierten Ton darin wahr.

„Was machst du hier? Weißt du wie sehr du mich erschreckt hast?“

Bob lachte leise.

„Tut mir wirklich leid, aber du hast geschrieben du kannst nicht schlafen. Da dachte ich komm her und hol dich raus.“

„Wie?“, fragte Peter verwirrt.

„Mitternachts Spaziergang. Aufgestaute Energie rauslassen. Bewegung“, erklärte Bob, immer noch höchst amüsiert.

Ein mitternachts Spaziergang mit Bob klang wirklich vielversprechen und Peters Herzschlag nahm sofort an Geschwindigkeit wieder zu.

„Ich zieh mir schnell was an und komm runter ok?“

„Alles klar, ich warte bei eurer Haustür.“

Sofort machte Peter sich daran seine Klamotten zusammen zu suchen. Er wollte Bob nicht lange warten lassen und kämpfte sich in seine Jeans vom Vortag und warf ein T-Shirt über. Es war eh noch warm genug draußen. Mit Übung schlich er sich aus dem Zimmer den Gang entlang, vorbei am Zimmer seiner Eltern und die Treppe herunter. Er steckte einen Schlüssel ein, der an einem Brett neben der Garderobe hing und öffnete die Eingangstür. Dort stand Bob mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen.

„Hab mich extra beeilt.“

„Merk schon“, antwortete Bob, „hat glaub ich keine drei Minuten gebraucht.“

Peter zog die Türe leise zu und die Beiden liefen los.

„Dafür hab ich glaub ich auch mein Shirt verkehrtherum an“, lachte Peter.

„Nicht so schlimm. Siehst trotzdem stylish wie immer aus.“

Und auch wenn Bob es sagte mit seinem typisch witzelndem Tonfall, merkte Peter wie ihm die röte ins Gesicht stieg. Zum Glück war es dunkel.

„Hast du einen Plan wohin wir gehen? Oder laufen wir einfach nur umher?“

„Naja, viel offen hat ja nicht um halb eins in der Nacht, also dachte ich wir könnten einfach bisschen umherlaufen. Jetzt ist es relativ angenehm von der Hitze und obwohl wir eigentlich definitiv genug Bewegung heute hatten, hilft es vielleicht.“

Peter nickte und so schlenderten die Beiden die dunklen Gehsteige entlang.

„Ich hasse es die Zentrale aufzuräumen.“

„Glaub mir ich auch zweiter, aber es war wirklich nötig.“

„Definitiv, ich hab sogar ein altes Wurstbrot im regal gefunden“, stimmte Peter ihm zu und ihm durchlief ein Schauer von Ekel.

Bob grinste: „Bestimmt Justus’ Schuld.“

Peter lachte amüsiert. Die Möglichkeit lag doch sehr nahe.

„wir müssen einfach häufiger Tabula rasa machen, damit es nicht mehr so schlimm ist.“

„Nehmen wir uns das nicht jedes Mal vor Bob?“

Die Beiden lachten erneut und liefen vertieft in belangloser Konversation die Straßen entlang. Bob erzählte von seiner Schicht auf Arbeit nachdem sie in der Zentrale fertig gewesen waren und was für einen unfreundlichen Kunden er gehabt hatte. „So jemanden hast du noch nicht erlebt Peter!‘ Sie redeten über alte Fälle, die Schule, Justus, der seit neuem wieder mit Lys schrieb, über ihre Eltern und scherzten herum. Peter fühlte sich so unbeschwert, so leicht, als würde er beim nächsten Sommerlüftchen davon wehen. Auch Bob schien zu strahlen. Zumindest insofern es seine Augen im Dunkeln erkennen konnten. Doch jedes Mal, wenn sie unter dem Schein einer Laterne liefen oder das Mondlicht auf sie fiel, schienen Bobs Augen zu funkeln. So als wären die Sterne nicht wie sonst am Himmel, sondern in den Augen seines besten Freundes. Ja, du bist wirklich hoffnungslos verschossen, spottete Peter über sich selbst, leicht entsetzt von seiner eigenen rosa roten Brille, die er anscheinend trug.

„Wir sind schon fast beim Strand?“ fragte Bob auf einmal verdutzt und unterbrach seinen Redeschwall. Auch Peter merkte, wie weit sie gelaufen waren. Er hatte es gar nicht mitbekommen, dass sie aus dem Wohngebiet, am Eukalyptus Hain und Richtung Gewerbegebiet gelaufen waren. Peter warf einen Blick auf sine Handyuhr.

„Es ist erst kurz vor eins. Wollen wir runter zum Strand?“

„Na klar“, grinste Bob und es kostete Peter all seine Kräfte ihn nicht einfach am Kragen zu packen, zu sich zu ziehen und zu küssen. Ob Bobs Lippen genauso weich waren wie sie aussahen?

Auf einmal riss ihn Bobs räuspern aus seinen Gedanken. Er hatte gar nicht bemerkt, dass sein Blick, ebenso wie seine Gedanken zu dessen Mund gewandert ist. Bob blickte ihn amüsiert mit einer fragend hochgezogenen Brauen an. Gleichzeitig vermutete Peter noch etwas anderes in seinem Blick erkennen zu können, was er aber nicht zu deuten vermochte.

„Super, dann mal los“, stotterte Peter und zog sein Schritttempo an, hoffend Bob würde die Röte in seinem Gesicht nicht sehen.

Bob holte schnell auf und kommentierte zu Peters Erleichterung nicht sein seltsames Verhalten.

Nach ein paar Minuten spürte sahen sie schon den Hang runter zum Strand und Peter spürte den Wind in seinem Rücken, wie er ihn Richtung Meer zu schieben schien.

„Ich war so spät noch nie am Strand.“

Bob atmete gespielt überrascht ein.

„Was? Du bist nicht 24/7 am Meer? Du? Die Wasserratte schlecht hin.“

Peter lachte und gab Bob einen leichten Schubs gegen den Arm, der es bei Peter sofort gleichtat. Und so jagten sie einander schubsend und lachen den Hang zum Strand hinunter auf den weichen Sand. Peter spürte den Wind im Gesicht, das Salz in der Luft, den Sand, der in seine Schuhe gedrungen war und hörte Bobs schallendes Gelächter. Und in diesem Moment fühlte er sich so frei wie noch nie. Sie jagten einander weiter den Strand entlang. Ihr Gelächter nicht verstummend. Auf einmal stolperte Peter jedoch, als er Bob gerade am Arm festhalten wollte und verlor den Halt. Prompt zog er Bob mit sich hinunter und die Beiden landeten auf dem Boden.

„Schwächeanfall?“, fragte Bob ihn neckend, außer Atem und immer noch lachend.

Peter gluckste viel zu geladen mit Adrenalin. Erst als Beide sich langsam beruhigt hatten merkte Peter wie nah sie sich eigentlich saßen. Das Mondlicht und die Sterne beleuchteten Bobs Gesicht mit einem silbrigen Schleier und Peter fehlte der Atem aufs Neue. Ihre blicke trafen sich und Peter konnte eine Intensität in Bobs Augen sehen, die das Kribbeln in seiner Brust fast unerträglich verstärkte. Bobs Lippen waren zu einem glücklichen Lächeln verzogen und Peter erwiderte es. Auf einmal hob Bob seine Hand und Peter beobachtete wie er sie wie in Zeitlupe zu seinen Haaren hob. Er spürte wie Bob ein paar Strähnen zur Seite schob und sein Herz sofort schneller schlug.

„Du hast da ein Blatt“, erklärte Bob leise, der Peters fragenden Blick gesehen haben muss. Peter suchte seinen Blick erneut, doch Bob starrte auf seine Lippen.

Und dann, ohne lang zu überlegen, instinktiv, getrieben von seinem rasenden Herzen, schloss Peter die Augen, lehnte sich vor und küsste Bob. Und bevor Peter seine Entscheidung bereuen konnte, erwiderte Bob den Kuss stürmisch. Peter krallte seine Hände in Bobs Shirt, um sich and irgendetwas fest zu halten, sich zu Erden, denn es überkam ihn so viel Euphorie, dass er fürchtete zu explodiere. Bob fuhr erneut durch seine Haare und zog sachte an ein paar Strähnen dabei, was Peter ein leises Stöhnen entlockte. Bob nutzte die Gelegenheit, um den Kuss zu vertiefen und das war der Moment, in dem jegliche Denk Fähigkeit Peter verließ und er nur noch Bob wahr nahm.

Peter wusste nicht wie lange Bob und er sich geküsst hatten, doch als sie sich voneinander lösten, glänzten Bobs Lippen im Mondlicht und er sah etwas durch den Wind aus. Peter musste sich beherrschen ihn nicht sofort wieder zu küssen.

„Seit wann-“, fing Peter stotternd an, brach jedoch ab als er merkte wie außer Atem er klang und lachte etwas verlegen.

Bob stimmte mit ein und antwortete schließlich, ebenfalls immer noch außer Puste.

„Schon ewig Peter. Ich dachte nur nie, dass du auch so empfindest.“

Peter lächelte und spürte sein Herz liebevoll schmerzen. Er legte seinen Kopf auf Bobs Schulter.

„Ich hab es mir lange nicht eingestehen wollen. Aber es hat mich jetzt nahe zu verrückt gemacht.“

Bob drehte sich und hob Peters Gesicht an mit seiner Hand.

„Und du macht mich verrückt Peter“, erwiderte Bob grinsend und extra überzogen kokett, aber gleich mit einer Ernsthaftigkeit die Peter eine Gänsehaut bescherte.

Peter konnte dennoch nicht anders als lachen und übergab sich gespielt, worauf Bob erneut mit einstimmte.

Sie saßen noch ein paar Minuten neben einander, Peter hatte seinen Kopf wieder auf Bobs Schulter platziert, der ihm sachte durch die Haare streichelte, als Peter ein Gähnen nicht unterdrücken konnte. Ohne das Adrenalin von vorhin, spürte er die Müdigkeit, wie eine schwere Decke, die sich über ihn legte.

„Wir sollten nach Hause“, meinte Bob schließlich und die Beiden halfen einander auf.

Langsam begannen sie wieder Richtung Straße zu laufen, die Erschöpfung nun an Beiden spürbar zehrend. Zaghaft griff Peter nach Bobs Hand, der sie sofort ergriff und ihn liebevoll anlächelte.

Auf dem Weg zu Peters Haus beschlossen sie, dass Bob einfach bei ihm schlafen würde, da es trotzdem schon auf drei zu ging und es sonst wirklich spät werden würde, bis Bob daheim im Bett sein würde.

Bei Haus der Shaws angekommen, schlichen Beide immer noch Hände haltend sich in Peters Zimmer. Völlig erschöpft kämpften sie sich aus ihren Klamotten und Peter gab Bob ein Shirt zum Schlafen. Es war nicht ungewöhnlich, dass sie und auch Justus zusammen in einem Bett schliefen, aber es war definitiv neu, dass Bob sich an Peters Brust drückte und sein Gesicht unter dessen Hals vergrub. Peter schlang seine Arme um Bob und zog ihn noch näher an sich. Er spürte wie Bob einen hauchzarten Kuss auf Peters Schlüsselbein platzierte.

„Gute Nacht Peter, danke.“

Peter schloss die Augen und es dauerte nicht lange bis er problemlos mit einem zufriedenen Lächeln einschlief.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Würde mich sehr über Kudos und Kommentare freuen :)  
> Wenn ihr euch noch ein Sequel wünschen würdet, hab ich tatsächlich noch ein paar Ideen dafür. Also immer her !!

**Author's Note:**

> Hoffe es hat euch gefallen. Das nächste Kapitel dürfte eigentlich in den nächsten Tagen rauskommen. Ich hab mit der ganzen Quarantäne Situation nichts zu tun lol
> 
> Würde mich sehr über Kudos und Rückmeldung freuen :)


End file.
